1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a measurement information management system, a measurement apparatus, an information device, a measurement information management method and a measurement information management program for measuring biological information.
2. Related Art
According to the related art, a measurement apparatus which measures biological information such as user's pulse rates is known (see, for example, JP-A-2012-75489).
The biological/exercise information detection and display apparatus of JP-A-2012-75489 acquires biological information such as user's pulse rate, exercise information and diet information and determines the state of the user based on the acquired information. Based on the result of the determination of the state of the user, a display character is decided and the decided display character is displayed on the display unit.
Meanwhile, it is recently demanded that human emotions are computerized, using a measurement apparatus which acquires biological information of the user, such as the biological/exercise information detection and display apparatus of JP-A-2012-75489, so that the information is utilized for activities of a private individual or corporation.